Galbatorix's Unknown Daughter
by Spearare
Summary: Did Galbatorix have a daughter? Oh yeah. Now, did she obey his every command? I so did not. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the locations or characters except Aurora. **

"Look. Just you're a Rider doesn't mean anything to me. I could forget all about you and fly home. Galbatorix will be waiting. And," I paused, "I can give him your location now." Eragon stopped walking away from me. As if I would tell on him. I actually want Alagaesia to survive. That isn't part of father's plan for total world destruction.

He spun on his heel. "You wouldn't." I nodded. I watched him fumble for an answer. Growing up in court I have learned how to always have an answer. "How about you let me tag along? I'll be no bother, I've got Shruikan." I gestured to the immense black dragon at my side. Eragon was at a loss for words again. I think he was trying to take in that I stole Galbatorix's dragon and ran away. And I don't have the whole army at my heels. And now I was asking him to let me accompany him. "Good." I said and swung myself onto Shruikan's back. "I have business to attend to. You can contact me in Gil'ead." And with that we flew off, leaving Eragon to ponder my words. If I looked down I would have seen him talking to Saphira with a shocked expression on his face. Males are so uncomprehending.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a knock on my cabin door. "Who is it?" I asked in my most princess-like accent. Who says training to be a royal never pays off? I crept the five steps to the wooden board. "A friend of Shur'tugal." Replied a deep voice. I may have grown up in Uru'baen but I knew enough of the ancient language to know that whoever it was meant Eragon. "Fine. Come in. Lest you be seithr. I don't particularly like witches." I grumbled in my normal voice. The door creaked open and Murtagh stepped over the threshold. "Gimme the message and leave." I snapped. I know. I'm so polite.

"Eragon says to meet him at the other side of Isentar by sundown tomorrow." Murtagh replied, clearly annoyed. "The OTHER SIDE by SUNDOWN? Is he crazy? Does he want to kill Shruikan?" I shrieked. "I'm just the messenger! Don't kill me!" Murtagh squeaked. I tried to control my temper. _Note to self: take pills._ "OK. Tell him I'll meet him there." I sighed. "By the way," Murtagh said from the door, "where _is_ Shruikan?" "Hunting." He did that weird eyebrow thing where your eyes get bigger then shrink back to normal. He shut the door after him. Such a gentleman.

_Shruikan! Can you hear me?_

_Of COURSE I can hear you princess._

_Good. We need to get to the other side of Isentar by sundown tomorrow._

_I'll meet you a mile from the northern most border of Gil'ead when the 3rd rooster crows. Bring the saddle and some provisions in a leather bag. Pack light._


	3. Chapter 3

I saddled Shruikan as he stared at the sun. His black scales glinted in the weak morning light. "Alright. Ready?" I took a deep breath. Shruikan swished his tail. I slung my quiver and bow on my back and buckled my dagger. He gave me a _what for_ look. "He's _Eragon_" I shrugged. I climbed on and strapped myself in. Shuikan took off and unfurled his wings with a whoosh, every stroke gaining altitude. We flew directly over the glittering blue waters of Isentar. I saw a dim outline in the distance marking the edge of Du Weldenvarden.

_Hey Shruikan, can we go swimming?_

_I thought you were intent on getting to the other side of Isentar by sundown. _He grinned slightly in a scaly, evil way.

_Eragon can wait. The water looks so inviting…_

_In that case, you better hold on tight princess!_ And so I did. He folded his wings and dived headfirst, straight into the water.

Oh. My. Baloney. That water was most defiantly liquid ice. It was so cold! WHY was it so cold? It should not have been that cold in summer. Really. Shruikan surged upward towards the surface. My lungs were about to burst when he literally flew out of the water and into the sky. He snapped out his wings and climbed higher while I gulped in air by the lung full.

_Awake Princess?_

_Ya think? That water was freezing! Why didn't you tell me?_

_I thought you knew. Besides, no need to state the obvious._

_Oh yeah right. _I rolled my eyes. He smirked. From there we headed straight for Du Weldenvarden without another dip in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

We landed with a slight thump just as the sun reached the hills. "Finally! We've been waiting forever!" Eragon said, getting up from under a tree. Saphira padded silently after him. _Told you they would be waiting._ Shruikan said smugly. _Oh shut up._ Normally I would have smacked him but he has sharp scales and can breathe fire. So I decided otherwise. "And if we're going to be traveling together, then I think it would be best if we got to you know, know each other." Clearly he was practicing saying that while he waited. He spoke too fast. "Okay. I know who you are, who Saphira is, who Shruikan is and who I am. Assuming you know who we all are, we're done." I blinked. Eragon blinked. Twice. Saphira and Shruikan were having a staring contest I think. Couldn't tell who was winning. "Er, actually, I don't know anything about you except that you work for Galbatorix. Or used to." He glanced nervously at my dragon. Probably afraid he would flame him. Smart boy. "Fine. My name is Aurora. I am 16. Happy?" I blinked again. Eragon blinked once. The dragons were still staring. "Do they do that a lot?" He asked. "I dunno. I only know of two dragons. Maybe. Anyway, are you still tracking the Ra'zoc?" He shook his head. Now he was looking at me in a way that I didn't like. Was it, _flirty?_ Like, EEWWWW!!! "Eragon!" Everyone blinked. "Where are we setting up camp tonight? Here?" I asked. "Oh, um, yeah I guess." He stuttered. Saphira shook her head. She looked at me. I looked at her. We both shook our heads. We looked at the males. Eragon looked confused and Shruikan looked lost. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Shruikan and Saphira make the fire. In other words, the stacked a tower of wood and had a contest of who could make the fire the biggest. I think Shruikan won. Eragon went hunting while I just brought out food. We ate and by the time Eragon got back we were all content and had full bellys. I told him we already ate while I unsaddled Shruikan. "Bu- bu- but HOW?" It was very pathetic. The dragons looked at me. "I brought food." I shrugged. _That _annoyed him. If you think _I _had anger issues then you've never met Eragon. I swear, there was steam coming out of his ears. He stormed away. Hopefully to blow off steam. We all settled down to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night and a chill was setting in. The fire had burned out hours ago and I still had at least half my watch left. I shivered and curled up tighter around my saddle pillow. Then, I felt something warm draped around my shoulders. I looked up. Eragon was walking back to his spot around the logs.

"Wait! Aren't you cold? I mean, unless you have special abilities against cold weather too…"

He tuned slowly. "What do you think, Aurora?" He forced a smile. "Here then," I tossed the blanket to him, "you take it. Why do you have it anyway?"

Eragon caught it in one hand. "Because Saphira has a tendency to wander off at night now." And he tossed it back. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. Oh, I knew perfectly well what he wanted. I had gotten that look from a kitchen boy once. And NO way was he getting it. I have to pity the poor boy. Him losing his family and all. Not that my childhood was much different. My mother, whoever she was, died at birth or so I hear. Then Galbatorix was all "You have to stay hidden for the good of Alagaesia." So I grew up with a handful of tutors and most of the servants. And Shruikan of course. I was practically _never_ in the presence of father. He had never addressed me by name. Always you or child. Never Aurora. I doubt he even knew my name.

In the end we just left the blanket there. In the middle. I seriously question my judgement at the time. What was I trying to prove? Why didn't I take it? I knew his reason. But I don't know mine. It was THE worst night of my life. And I've had a lot of bad nights. From then on we kept at least one dragon there. It worked until they got hungry or something. Then we just relit the fire. Or, we pounded rocks until Eragon got frustrated and used magic. He gets frustrated very easily.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning after but you could never tell it was morning. The sky was overcast. Not a single ray of light shone through the mass of clouds. We headed toward Du Weldenvarden. Once, Eragon dived down and brought back a delois, a green plant with purple flowers. He presented it with a flourish and I accepted it and put it in my sack. Later, when I asked him where we were going he wouild simply say "Nowhere in particullar" and urge Saphira faster. _What does the boy do in his spare time?_ I wondered and chased after him.

When we finally landed to rest all were exausted. But even _then_ when I pressed for details I would only get "Nowhere in particullar." And not just Eragon. Shruikan too! I couldn't techniacally talk to Saphira so I didn't ask her. If I did I would just get "Nowhere in particullar." But it was bothering me. Normally secrets don't bother me at all, even when they were talked about in hushed tones and I didn't have a clue to what they were saying. But now it did. They were keeping something from me. They would talk but when I walking into hearing distance they would suddenly fall silent. Then they would look at me weird. Like I was an alien ot something. Did I look different? Was that it? Did I grow horns? I touched my head. Nope. A tail? Nope. Fangs? Nope. A mustach? Wait for it…nope. Then it hit me. They had found out my lineage.

I ran. I knew what Riders could do. I brought nothing with me. Only myself. I bolted like a wild horse. I ran until I could run no more. But I saw Saphira's circleing shape up above and pushed myself even harder.


	7. Chapter 7

When I gained consciousness again I found myself tucked in that old blanket next to a fire. "Why did you run?" Eragon asked, not turning from the fire. "I thought you would kill me for who my parents are." I whispered. "Why would I kill you just because your father is Galbatorix? Do you know who Murtagh's parents are? If I did kill because of ancestry then where would I be? A murderer for sure." He said in a monotone. We were quiet. The only thing audible was the crackling of the fire. The a slight whoosh of wind hitting flesh alerted us of the presence of Saphira. She too was silent. Shruikan was right behind her. They landed and settled down curled around us. "I don't understand. Why does he still keep me here?" I muttered to myself.

_Because he has feelings for you. Otherwise he would have kicked you out a long time ago._

_I know that. But still…_

_All is fair in love and war._

_Why does it have to all be so complicated?_

_It's life._

I looked away from Shruikan's intense gaze. Eragon had his head between his knees. _We're all too young for this._Saphira wrapped her tail around him. _She truly loves him. But he's is only family love. _I don't get it. Why does the world have to be so cruel? In a different world the worst that could happen to me was a bad husband. The worst that could happen to him would be, I don't really know. He should be in the military. I ducked under the blankets to find my dress torn and tattered beyond repair. Oh what would I do? It was ripped from seam to hem. "Uh, Eragon? Do you by any chance have some spare leather?" "I guess, why?" he finally looked at me. I was still burrowed into the blanket. "I just need it." And I pushed my head out. He looked at me quizzically. Then shrugged and handed me the leather. "You better not look," I warned him, "I have my dagger right here." And I set on making a new pair of trousers.

I finished eventually. Then I tried them on. "Well, how do they look?" I modeled for him to see. His mouth was open. I must admit, they looked pretty good to me. And they were sensible enough to ride a dragon or commence in a sword fight. "I'll take that as a 'they look wonderful'." And I smiled and went to get some dinner.

**disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Christopher Paolini does. But I do own the plot and Aurora, plus her leather trousers! I forgot to put this on all the other ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: i do not own the inheritance cycle, paolini does. if i did, that would be awsome. but i do own the plot... no one take it!!!**

We zoomed around the sky in a frenzy of scales, wings and flesh. We spun and dipped, plummeted and soared. It was terrifying. It was incredible. It really gets the adrenaline pumping. I suppose flying _does _have it's moments, as long as you're not clinging to the back of a dragon going about 200 miles per hour for your life. It's life or death. Your pick.

The wind made my hair whip around my head. I could see flashes of yellow as it streaked past. Eragon was leaning forward, anticipating every current. He was riding as if he were an extension of Saphira's outstretched body. I guess there is a reason they're called Riders.

_They work well together._ I jumped. I never really got used to Shruikan's voice in my head. It was really creepy sometimes.

_Why can't we fly like that?_

_How do you know we aren't?_

I checked myself. AH! He was right! We were like an exact replica of Eragon and Saphira. Only, different. I leaned down further. Shruikan stretched out flatter. Now we were an exact replica of them, only more exaggerated.

_How come I can hear you anyway?_

_You are my true Rider._I did a double take. _What?_

_Galbatorix used black magic to hatch me and then more magic to gain control of me. You can't imagine how much pain and suffering there was when the magic wore off even a tiny bit. The pain and the knowledge that my true Rider may never have the right dragon._

Oh. Then I heard screaming. I looked up and saw a bundle of flailing limbs that could only be Eragon. He was falling, yes, falling, straight towards us.

_Saphira must have gotten tired of him._Shruikan chuckled.

Thereupon Shurikan flew out of the way as he sailed past us. Saphira sighed and swooped down to catch him. She stopped abruptly eye level with us and winked before catching Eragon with her tail and pitching him upward and having him land on the saddle. Eragon groaned.

"Why did you have to do that Saphira?"

She made no move to answer him but smiled at us and flew on.

**a/n: i know. short chappy. but no one has given me any ideas. *glares at you* if i had an idea then the chapters would be longer and better. just saying. go ahead and click on that friendly green button down there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i do not own inheritance cycle.**

We landed in a little clearing somewhere in the forest. I have no clue as to how they found in the endless stretch of verdant called Du Weldenvarden. All I saw were about three diffrent shades of green. Still, it was beautiful in it's own, fierce and wild way. The clearing smelled of wet earth and undergrowth.

"We must contact the elves." Eragon said stiffly. I froze. The _elves_? "Yes, the elves. We must get word to them about, about some things of great importance." He looked away.

_Some things of importance? Shruikan, do you know anything about this? Is this what you talk about when I'm not here?_

_You noticed?_

_Uh, YEAH I NOTICED! I knew you were keeping something from me, but not plotting my downfall!_ I screamed mentally.

_We aren't plotting your downfall!_

_How is turning me in to the elves not my downfall? I want to stay hidden. In the dark. No one may know about me. Galbatorix is hunting me_. I thought. If I were speaking I would have whispered. Surely a news of a new Rider would leak out and father would track me down. I started pacing.

"Can I help you?" Eragon asked me. Concern shone in his eyes. "It's nothing. I just, I need, I mean, can I talk to you in private?" My gaze shifted to the dragons. Worry creased his brow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." He nodded but didn't take his eyes off me. I strode into the trees. Eragon followed close behind.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Are you going to tell the elves about me?" I went straight to the point.

"I feel a duty to report to them. Arya has saved my skin more times than once." He eyed my dagger. _So it was debt._

"Alright. As long as the Empire doesn't know a thing about me. I don't exist. For now." I glared at him. He sighed. He knew what I wanted at the moment.

"I can't swear on Saphira. And I don't have anything else to swear it on." "Then just swear it on your honor. Or on that mark on your hand. What harm can it do?" He just shrugged.

"Alright. Do we do it here?"

* * *

"I hope you're happy. If anything goes wrong I will pay with my life now. You know that?" Eragon growled at me.

I was smiling. The ceremony had gone quite well if you ask me. But then again, who would ask me? Now I knew he wouldn't babble about me to anyone else. Or rather, he couldn't. I picked just the right words in the ancient language so he couldn't get out of it until both of us die. Which won't be happening for quite a while. I was confident that my identity would stay hidden now. Even when he's drunk.

We walked into camp. Actually, I practically danced into camp and he dragged his feet.

_What did you do to him princess?_

_What do you mean 'what did you do to him'? I didn't do anything!_

_Really? Then why is he glaring at you like you have killed the love of his life?_

I turned my attention to Eragon. He looked like he wanted to murder me. He probally was considering if he should. The odds were against me. I turned back to Shruikan.

_Yup. He really wants to murder me. But I didn't kill anyone... yet._

_Then why is he glaring at you?_

_'Cause I did something worse than murder; I made him take a vow._

Shurikan looked at me. Then at Eragon. Then back at me. He raised his tail.

_I no longer understand human hatchlings these days._

**a/n: I know my chapters are really short but thats about the length of my attention span. this one took me about 2 or 3 days to write. so don't tell me my chapters are too short!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****：****I do not own Inheritance Cycle. Minor language in this chapter. This will be the last chapter 'cause I'm running out of ideas.**

"So how are we going to get the message to the elves?" I asked for the tenth time. Eragon was fuming.

"I. Don't. Know." He forced the words out again.

"Then how are we-"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY??? I'M ONLY 17! I CAN'T KNOW HOW TO DO EVERYTHING!!" He finally exploded. I held up my hands in an apologetic gesture. He was still seething. Saphira wiggled a bit.

"Woah…" Eragon clung to her tighter.

_Someone needs to meditate. _Shruikan thought to me and Saphira. I nodded.

_I think Saphira needs to dump said person in a lake. _I thought back.

_Defiantly. Shall I tell Saphira?_

_Yes. _And a few minutes later, Rider and dragon disappeared into a cloud.

"Where did Eragon go?" sarcasm dripped from my every word. Sooner or later they came back. Eragon's soaked clothes clung to him like static, outlining every muscle. Saphira's scales gleamed in the sun. We flew on, straight towards the elven city of Ellasmera.

* * *

**EPOV**

We finally landed in the outskirts of Ellasmera just as the last beams of sunlight slipped behind the horizon. Aurora's pale skin seemed to glow with a reddish light when the rays touched her.

_The elves better have an extremely good reason for my bringing her here. _I thought.

_They do._

Sometimes having a smart-alek dragon hearing your every thought was really annoying. I turned back to Aurora. Her golden hair waved in the wind, like a yellow cape of silk. Her what was left of her white dress was tattered and torn. She was albino... almost as pale as Durza. Durza. The Shade brought back terrible memories. Pain, just overwhelming pain. A tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Are we going to stay here tonight? Or are we going into the city?" Aurora's sing-song voice rang in my ears. I savored every word. I especially loved how she said _we_.

"To the city." I think my voice cracked. Did she notice? My heart pounded.

_You know, if you two decide on some kind of er, relationship, I wouldn't object._ Saphira whispered.

_What do you mean? I nev--_

_'I see the way you look at her. A lovesick look.'_ She cut me off '_But just so that you know, she knows... and doesn't really care. She doesn't return the feeling.'_ Saphira added. I sighed. Soon I would never see her again... but perhaps in battle. Nasuada's orders were to go to Ellasmera and return. But later Aurora came along and I recived new orders- from Arya. So I would leave the next morning.

"Best to tell Aurora now." I muttered.

"Tell me what?" She said.

"What? You heard that? Well, um, it's just that, well, rather," I stuttered.

_Just say that you love her and that you were ordered to leave. And that you will try to contact her if you can._

"Aurora, I, well, I love you and I was ordered my Arya to go back to Surda as soon as possible. I will contact you if I can." I blurted. Man, I sound stupid! But she didn't seem to mind. She blushed.

"I get it. You are a man of action, not of words." And she turned on her heel and just walked away!

_WTF?!_

_Language Eragon._

_I know. But it's just... I DON'T UNDERSTAND HER!!!_

_Lets go. _So they all started to walk towards the elven city. I turned back the other way, to wait for Saphira. I was no longer alowed into the city for some reason. That was the last I ever saw of Aurora.

**THE END.**


End file.
